Happy Birthday To Me
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Its Felicity birthday and Oliver has something special planned for her. Oneshot.


Felicity woke up to a knock on her door. It was 6:30, in half an hour she should get up and start preparing to go to work. Which she wasn't in a hurry to do it. Today is her birthday so she's suppose to get a little more sleep, right? Another knock on the door.

She got up and went to her living room. When she opened her door, her eyes couldn't believe what they were looking at. A complete handsome Oliver Queen with a huge smile and a huge and lovely bunch of red roses.

"Happy birthday Felicity!" He leaned in to give her a sweet kiss in the cheek. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his lips on her check. She couldn't believe it!

"These are for you" He gave her the roses.

Felicity was speechless for the fist time in her entire life.

"Wow! I let Felicity Smoak speechless, that's feels good" He told her with this cute smile of his.

"Well, what I'm suppose to say when this handsome guy comes to my apartment at 6:30 in the morning to say happy birthday, which I didn't knew he knew, give me a kiss in the cheek which felt so nice and then he gives me this bunch of red roses" She rambled quickly. When her words sink in her brain, she turned completely red. "Umm…" She didn't know what to say to correct herself.

"Handsome and nice, uh!" He played along with her.

"Shut up" She punch him in the arm, in a playful way. They stare like that, standing in front of the other, smiling to each other, and staring to each others gaze.

"You want to come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks" He got in her apartment.

"These are really lovely, thank you. I'm going to put them in water" She smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

"My pleasure"

When Felicity finished with the roses, she came to the living room and joined Oliver, when she suddenly realizes she's still in her pajamas.

"Umm, I'm going to get change now" She says kind of embarrassed that she's still in her pajamas.

"Why? You look completely beautiful just like that" Their gazes met. Oliver is looking at her with this desirable look. She turns completely red. He isn't really doing this, is he?

"Umm, because I have to get to work. When I finished we could go for coffee?" She then realizes what she asked. "I mean, if you want, of course, I'm pretty sure you have better and more interesting things to do than going for breakfast with me…" He smiles at her rambling.

"Actually, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Their gazes met again. Seriously! What is it with the sexual tension today? The only been together for half an hour.

"Actually, I came to give you the roses and then buy you breakfast"

"Okay, I'll get change then"

When Felicity went to her room to get change, she couldn't stop thinking about Oliver and what he just did. She couldn't stop thinking about the things he said.

When she came out of her bedroom, Oliver stand up from her couch.

"Ready to get you some caffeine?"

"Definitely"

When they were about to reach the elevator, Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand. She looked at their entwined hands and the look up at him, but he look at her like nothing happened, like everything is normal. She actually loved the feeling of their entwined hands, it's like they were design to fit in each other.

Oliver opened the door of his car to Felicity, she climb in. The ride was short. Oliver parked his car and went to open the door for Felicity.

"You know I can open the door, right?" She smiled at him.

"I know, but today is your birthday and you deserve to be treated in a special way" He smiled back at her.

They went in to Starbucks. They ordered and when they had to pay, Oliver won.

"Hey, I can pay!" She said in a frustrated but playful tone.

"Not today" He smiled at her.

They went to sit in a quiet corner.

"So, are they gonna be more surprises?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" He answered like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well, for starters, you showing at my door with these huge roses for my birthday, and then buying breakfast for me. So? Are they gonna be more?"

"Getting impatient, aren't we?" He stops but then continues. "You'll have to wait and see. Let yourself surprise"

"Oliver, if I fin…" He grabbed her hand.

"Felicity, do you trust me?" She looked at him like he just asked her if she was 5.

"Of course I trust you"

"Okay, then trust me on this one, okay? Look, I know you. You would kill me with my own arrows if I make you take your day off work, and take you to Europe" She laughs at that. "You're simple, I like that. So, please trust me on this one"

"Okay" Apparently it was the only word it could come out from Felicity's mouth. She was trying to think about Oliver's words. Did he just say he like her?

When they finished their coffee, Oliver took Felicity to work.

When they reached her office, Oliver said: "Okay, here you are. Hope you have a great day"

"Thanks" She said before realizing he was leaning to give her a kiss in the check once more. She closed her eyes, to feel his lips on her skin. How much would she love he just kiss her on the lips! Step by step.

"See you later" And with that he was gone.

Felicity's morning went slow, but before she realized, it was lunch time, and she was beginning to starve. She then heard a knock on her door. Oliver!

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" She smiled at him.

"Taking you out for lunch. You hungry?"

"Starving"

"Great. Then come, lunch is in the car, and I don't want it to get cold" She got up and went to join him.

"In your car?" She asked confused.

"Wait and see"

Oliver drove Felicity to a small but lovely park.

"What are we doing here?" Felicity couldn't put the puzzles together.

"We are having lunch" With that, he get out of the car, opened the door for Felicity and then went to the trunk to pull out a huge bag.

He grabbed Felicity's hand and pulls her to a spot under a big tree. He pulled out a blanket and put it on the grass.

"Get yourself comfortable" She sits down, Oliver then sits in front of her. He then starts pulling out the food from the bag.

"Oh my god, Oliver, did you brought the whole supermarket" She smiles at him, not believing her eyes.

"Not the whole supermarket. I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I brought everything I could think off" She smiled the hugest smile she could give him.

He then pulls out a fine and expensive wine. He filled their glasses and makes a toast.

"Happy birthday to the best IT girl in the world" She gets red.

They ate their lunch talking about nothing and everything. While they eat, Oliver found himself getting closer and closer to Felicity. When they finished lunch they found themselves next to each other.

"Okay, I don't want to end this but it's time to get you to work" He got up. Felicity followed him and took the hand Oliver was offering her.

Felicity's afternoon passed really quickly thank you to the fact that she spent it thinking about Oliver and everything he was doing.

Felicity was concentrate in something that Oliver didn't know what it was. She looked so beautiful when she was concentrate in something. He didn't want to interrupt her, but they needed get going for her next surprise.

"Ejem" She jumped.

"Oliver! Don't scare me like that again"

"Sorry"

"What are you doing here?" She actually knew, or at least she suspected his answer.

"Taking you to your next surprise" He smiled at her.

"Okay, then" She got up and followed him to his car.

When they were about to reach his car, he realized Felicity was about to say something, and he imagined perfectly well what she was going to say, so he decided to surprise her.

"Yes I know, you can drive, and you even have your own car. But I wanted to do something nice for your birthday" She looked at him in shock, how did he know? It doesn't matter. She started laughing, she couldn't stop.

Oliver started driving and after a few minutes Felicity knew were they were headed.

"We're going to the lair"

"Yeah"

When they reach the lair, Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand.

When they reach the door, Oliver said: "Okay, I need you to close your eyes" She did.

"Okay, grabbed my hand and follow me"

When they reach the bottom Oliver said: "Okay. Open them"

Felicity couldn't believe her eyes. Besides Oliver was Diggle with a huge cake, and behind them there was these new set of computers.

"Happy birthday Felicity" And Diggle went to hug Felicity.

"Thank you Dig. This is amazing, did you make it?"

"Carly" She smiled at him.

"Tell her thanks when you see her"

"I will"

And then she went to see her new set of computers.

"Oliver, you shouldn't have"

"Well it was that or hear you complain about the old ones" He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"They're great, thank you" And went to hug him. Oliver surprised by her act, reacted quickly and hugged her back. Neither of them wanted to separate, they could be like that forever.

Then, they eat the cake and chit-chat for a while, when Diggle had to go because he had a date with Carly.

"Okay, then, you ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"Again?! Where are we going now?" He smiled at her.

"You're place"

"Oh"

"Did I just detect some sadness?" Oliver asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm having a great time" She smiled at him.

"I'm glad. But your birthday isn't over and the surprises neither" She smiled at him.

When they were in her apartment, Felicity turned to look at Oliver with this curious face.

"I'm going to leave now; I'm coming back for you in an hour so you can get change"

"Change for what? And what should I were?"

"Get something nice and comfortable" He smiled at her.

"Where are you taking me? You didn't answer my question"

Oliver smiled at her.

"I'm taking you for a nice dinner" He look at her with this serious look.

"Oh, okay" Their stare at each other.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. See you in an hour" Said Oliver, breaking their gazes.

Oliver left a very thoughtful and nervous Felicity. Was she going on a date with Oliver? She was dying inside. She couldn't believe the day she had and it didn't end yet. The best was about to come.

Oliver and Felicity were becoming closer to each other through the last month. Their sexual tension evolved too. And their feelings towards each other growing each single day.

An hour passed, when Oliver knocked on her door. Felicity opened the door, and Oliver's eyes couldn't believe what they saw. Felicity was wearing a blue and loose dress. The dress reached about 5 centimeters from her knee and perfectly show her spectacular curves. Oh my god, those curves! She looks really beautiful. He wanted to grab her and kiss her all night long, but he couldn't. He had one last surprise for her.

"Wow! You look beautiful" She blushed and their gaze met, although, Oliver couldn't stop looking up and down more than once, she really look amazing.

"You're not that bad yourself"

"Ready?"

"Yeah" She locks her door and took Oliver's arm that he was offering.

Inside his car, Oliver looked at Felicity.

"I need you to cover your eyes"

"Okay" She then turned so that he could bend her eyes.

When he finished he said: "Don't spy"

"Please tell me how I am supposed to?" She was smiling.

Oliver grabbed her hand and started driving.

When they reach their location, Oliver helps her get out of the car.

Felicity sense that she's crossing the street, and then climbing a few stairs. She listens how Oliver opens a door and helps her in.

Then, everything is silence. Oliver takes the band off her eyes, but everything is dark.

Then, light appears, and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A small group of people yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Felicity recognize the place, it's Verdant. She then looks at the people in front her. She recognizes her mum, Victoria, dad, Richard, both sisters, Emily and Abby, and their husbands, Rook and Derrick, and kids, Alexis and Ryan, her two best friends, Chloe and Lois, Diggle and Carly. She really couldn't believe it. She started hugging everyone.

Oliver was watching her from behind. She was so happy, and she couldn't stop laughing at something her friends told her. She really was amazing. He couldn't stop thinking he was falling for Felicity and really hard.

"Well, I think you should thank your boyfriend, he was the one who organized all this!" Chloe told her.

Felicity turned and run into Oliver's arms. Oliver hugged her back. Felicity separate a little from him so she could look at him. She had the biggest smile ever.

"Thank you" And she did something neither of them were expecting, she kissed his cheek. They heard whistles. Felicity blushes.

"You know, you didn't correct Chloe that I'm not your boyfriend" Felicity blushed even harder. He smiled at her.

He then let her go, and both of them couldn't stop missing each other's warmth.

"I'm not her boyfriend. We're just good friends"

"If you say so" Chloe laugh.

During the party, Felicity spent most of the time with her friends and family catching up. Oliver, Diggle and Carly were at the other corner. There was music at the background.

Oliver couldn't stop watching Felicity, she was completely happy. At some point, Felicity got him watching at her and she blushed. But then he discovered she was watching at him, and their gazes met. She then pulled away to continue talking.

At some point, Oliver went up to Felicity.

"Excuse me ladies, but I'll take Felicity away for a couple of minutes"

"She's all yours"

Oliver grabs Felicity's hand and pulls her to the dance floor. He grabs her waist with one hand and with the other he grabs her hand. The other hand of Felicity gets to Oliver's shoulder.

"Thank you. This is completely amazing"

"You're amazing" He corrects her. They stare at each other. Faces inches away.

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. Did she just hear correctly?

They continue dancing for a couple of minutes when Rook, Emily's husband came to dance with Felicity.

When everybody left, Oliver and Felicity where the only ones left.

"I'm exhausted" Felicity said while sitting on a chair.

"I'm getting you home then"

When they were at Felicity's apartment, neither of them wanted to separate from each other.

"It definitely was the best birthday ever! It was amazing! Nobody did something like that for me. Thank you. Although, if I have to be honest, I was a little disappointed that it wasn't jus the both of us" Oliver couldn't believe his ears. Did Felicity Smoak just admit that she would like to go on a date with him? He looks at her. She was staring at him with this sexy smile while biting her lower lip in a seductive way.

"You're amazing, so you deserve something amazing, but just today, but every single day. I also had a great time, but that was because I had the most beautiful girl with me the whole time" He now was very close.

"Oliver, I…" His face inches away from hers.

"Happy birthday Felicity" And he closes the distance between them.

Felicity kisses him back, smiling against his lips. Her hands find his neck pulling him closer to her. His hands find her waist and back. They touch each other, leaving burned marks.

Oliver pulls her to her couch and lays her down carefully, never stopping kissing her. Felicity has now her back against her couch and Oliver on top of her. They continue kissing desperately.

Neither of them couldn't believe they waited so long to do this, and Felicity couldn't stop thinking: "Happy birthday to me"

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thank you very much for taking your time to read it, like it, and review it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I just had this amazing idea and I just had to write it and post it. In a few hours I have to take an exam and I will just sleep 5 hours! The incredible power of inspiration and writing!**

**Once again, thank you very much!**


End file.
